


Shut up or kiss me

by dawnangel14



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ancient History, F/M, Homework, Study Group, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnangel14/pseuds/dawnangel14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami needs to study. Zoro's bored and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up or kiss me

The pen hitted the desk, making a loud sound upon contact. It was pretty annoying, at least for her, but she ignored it. She needed to focus.

The noise occured again. Once again, she lost concentration, but her eyes never left the page she was reading; she had to finish this once and for all.

The third time she heard the pen touch the wooden desk, she tok said pen and threw it to the other side of the room. He sighed. She couldn't have cared less.

"You're a witch, Nami." the green-haired young man protested, imitating a child whose favorite toy had been taken away by his mother.

"If you helped me finish this damn work, we could finally finish it." she muttered angrily.

"I still can't believe that woman... pairing me up with you of all people..."

"Oh, because obviously I'd have picked you as a partner, Zoro." commented Nami, irony clearly present on her statement. "I'm the one doing all the work here!"

She returned to her book muttering some creative insults towards the professor. Robin Nico was their history teacher, who found quite interesting the discussion the two were having in the middle of the class, which had turned into yellings without caring of the surroundings. She found it so interesting that, once the class was over, she didn't punish them. Instead, Miss Nico announced that they would be paired for a research work on ancient civilizations.

Which they viewed as another way of punishment.

"But you're doing just fine, see?" replied Zoro.

"Perhaps I should charge you for doing all this work." she threatened. "Here, grab this book and start reading."

She gave him -more like threw at him- a big book about ancient Greece which he -complaining all the way- took with both his hands. He opened it at a random page and started reading.

Just when she was about to focus on her reading again, she heard a yawn. And then a comment.

"This book has no images or drawings."

A vein popped on the young lady's forehead.

"You're reading a book about the golden century of ancient Greece, why the hell would you even think that there could be dra-"

"Oh, here they are."

Nami felt that if she grabbed the pen on her hand any harder than she already was, it would explode. And she wasn't wrong.

Zoro frowned. "Hm, so they are warriors. There are no stories on battles, weird..."

"You're the one who's weird."

Nami sighed. She had completely forgotten his feelings towards swords and battles. The last thing she needed right now.

"Why are they all naked by the way? It goes against a swordsman's hono-"

She reached out and snatched from his hands the book about Greece. She threw it on top of a book about Rome and granted her partner a cold look that stopped the insult he had already prepared to spit.

He didn't reamin quite for too long though.

"I was reading that."

"I thought you didn't want to work."

"But that wasn't work, it was getting interesting. I'm bored."

"If you don't remain quiet, you'll regret being born." whispered Nami with a very fake sweet tone.

That threat silenced him. She smiled, satisfied. Her friends knew about her violence all too well.

He glanced towards where his pen had been thrown towards while she returned to the book she wanted to finish as soon as possible. If that idiot even dared to make something to annoy her again, she would explode. She didn't know exactly how, but she would react -badly, of course- and he would regret it so much if he dared...

The moment his pen started making noise against the wooden desk again, Nami snapped. Something inside her exploded.

Probably her common sense.

The young woman stood up violently, making the book that rested on her lap fall to the floor when she did it. She took very secure steps towards a cornered and visibly scared Zoro, and she stood there for a moment, facing his look with a murderous glare. Until she settled her mind.

She reduced the amount of centimetres that separated their lips to zero.

It wasn't a romantic kiss or anything of the sort. It didn't even last more than a few seconds, which could actually be counted with the fingers on one's hand. However, as soon as her lips contacted Zoro's, something inside of him made a noisy click that made him realize the situation he was living right now.

Nami. Had. Kissed. Him.

Kissed.

After separating their lips, he finally opened his eyes to confirm that she had, indeed, walked away. She was again by her desk as if nothing had happened; her look fixed on the book on her lap, trying to comprehend some ancient civilization. She had accomplished her goal. He had effectively silenced him.

Mumbling an excuse that was barely audible due to the shock, Zoro retreated to the bathroom. He needed some cold water to freeze his emotions. Unfortunately, he missed the satisfied smile on her lips when he wasn't present.


End file.
